Only Human
by RallyD
Summary: What happens when Shin falls in love with an american girl who's brother is the head of a huge gang. Will he leave her or fight back?
1. Only Human Teaser

**Marie's POV**

He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and looked into my eyes. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. I could feel him moving closer. I opened my eyes slightly and saw him half a second away. I whispered "Shin Sawada, you fool." Then he lightly put his fingers under my chin and kissed me. I couldn't tell if it was the rain or me crying either way it was the best moment of my life. I hope my brother doesn't find out or Shin's in trouble. It wasn't supposed to be this way but I wasn't going to stop it. He pulled away and looked at me.

**Shin's POV**

I looked at her knowing I may not ever see her like this again. If she was really taken back to America then it might not be the same as it used to be. I pulled her into a tight hug. I felt her hands tightly grabbing my back. This told me she wasn't ready to let go. I let go quickly and stepped back away from her. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I turned my back towards her. "If you want to stay in Japan I can't like you. Your brother…" Before I could say the words she grabbed my hand and started running. I needed to let go but I couldn't. How can I let her run away this is for her own good. I stopped running and pulled away. She stopped and looked at her hand still not facing me. Although I was facing her back I knew she was crying.


	2. Only Human chap 1

**Authors note:** Hey hope you enjoy my story. If you do be sure to review!

Here's a short description of what the O/C looks like. She's black but not dark skinned like IDK Beyonce I guess XP. She has long brown hair and large brown eyes. She's 5'2 and a decent size. She usually wears jeans and v-necks.

Only human-Chapter one

**Shin's POV**

"Shin wake up." I heard a highly annoying voice yell at me. Five seconds after a book hit me on the back of my head. I lifted my head slowly with an irritated expression. "Yankumi I'll kill you if you ever do that again!" I yelled at my strange home room teacher.

My name is Shin Sawada. 17 years old. I pretty much run class 3-d. I live at home by myself and I'm alone most of the time I can be. Sometimes I get lonely but what's a guy like me supposed to do?

"Dude are you okay?" Kuma patted me on my back. "Yeah man that looked like it really hurt…"Haruhiko added. "That bitch really get's on my nerves." "Aw come on boys don't be so down be happy! Say it with me fight oh…" Yankumi was cut off by Uchi's loud yawn. "Why would we be happy when we're sitting in class and to make it worse with you…" Everyone nod in agreement. "Because I have big news!." I put my head back down on the table nothing she has to say is _that_ interesting. "There's a school a couple of miles down the road where mostly American students attend."

"So?" Haruhiko interrupted. "So you know the building across the street from us? It will start being their new school tomorrow, but for awhile the girls will have to use some of our classrooms and may have gym with you." This caught everyone's attention but I kept my head down on the table. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa did you say girls?"

"Yeah it's an all girl school." I lifted my head to see all of the boys looking excited and Yankumi with a huge smile on her face. I rested my head on my palm and looked out of the window. "Tomorrow they'll be coming to visit us so look your best! Maybe you'll find a girl!" Stupid woman is always butting into our lives. "Yes girls!" Minami shouted and high fived Noda. "And they're American girls!"

**Marie POV**

I stretched my arms back happy that the long ride from America was finally over. I reached under my seat to grab my backpack and walked out behind everybody. When I got into the airport I saw a man holding a sign with my name on it. This was the man taking me to my new home where I'd be living alone.

I'm Marie Verdano, probably the only black chick in Japan.. Nothing wrong with it though. I've waited practically my whole life to move here. I'm fluent in Japanese and can write Katakana, Kanji, and Hiragana. Oh yeah I'm 17 and I'm going to attend some school that's being rebuilt. I don't remember the name of it…

As I was sitting in the back of the car the driver tried to speak to me in English. He was struggling so I told him I could understand Japanese and that he didn't have to speak English for me.

**Five hours later**

I walked inside of my new house. "Ah finally home!" I stretched. I began walking around the house just to get a good look at it. I went into my tiny kitchen and saw some stuff to make sushi, before I left I asked my parents to tell whoever to have fresh fish and crab so I could make it. I ran over to my box labeled kitchen and pulled out a knife. I went back into the kitchen and began making the sushi it smelled so good. When it was done I wandered some more around the tiny place. My stuff had already arrived it just needed to be put together and all that good stuff, but who was gonna help me… I continued looking around the house when something caught my eye. I walked closer to my window to get a better view. "WHOA HE"S CUTE!" I said. "I really gotta stop talking to myself…" I looked down at my feet but then quickly looked back up at the boy. I think I know who's gonna help me. I lingered at my window for a little bit longer then quickly turned on my heel to go next door.

**Shin's POV**

I took of my shirt and threw it on my couch. I was going to turn on my T.V. but then I heard a knock at my door. Who could that be… I opened the door and saw a short American girl standing at my door with a smirk on her face. "Uh hello…" I probably should've paid attention in English class. "Konnichiwa! I'm fluent in Japanese…" I was shocked she could speak it so well. "Well what do you want?" I said running my fingers through my hair. "I just moved in next door and I need some help putting my bed together." She said while looking at her nails. "Am I the only person you could've come to?" I really did not want to help. "Of course why else would I show up on _your_ doorsteps…" I sighed and turned around walked to my couch, picked up my shirt, and put it on. I followed her to her place. "Thanks so much!" She said while jigging the door. "Man I can't get it open. She stepped back and kicked the door 3 inches away from the knob and it opened. "Old trick my brother taught me." She smiled and we walked in. I looked around at her empty house that held only 4 boxes labeled Clothes, Bed, Kitchen and Bathroom and a bed that needed to be put together. "Are you hungry? I have some sushi…" I nodded my head yes and she ran into the kitchen and brought out a large plate of sushi it looked so good. She put the plate higher and I took a piece from the plate and ate it. "Where'd you get this it's really delicious."

"I made it of course." She handed me the plate and walked over to the bed pieces. "You ready?

**30 minutes later**

"Well it's late and I really should get going, I have school tomorrow…" She smiled at me. "Thanks for helping me! I could've never done it by myself." We walked towards the door, I opened it and stepped out. "Oh wait…" I turned around. "I'm Marie Verdano."

"Shin Sawada see you later." I turned back around and walked back to my house.

**Marie's POV**

"Wow! He's a major hotty! I wonder what school he goes to…" I walked to my newly made bed and plopped down on it. "Time for bed." I sighed. "First day of school tomorrow and still talking to myself."

**Next day at school**

"Hello students! Welcome to your first day at Lorae high." My eyes opened wide at how loud he was speaking and so early I the morning. I was going to yawn but a girl next to me beat me to the punch. I turned my head to look at her, and she looked at me from the corner of her eye. I turned back to face the loud mouth man at the front of the room. "We'll be heading over to Shirokin now…" He looked nervous when he said that. "What is Shirokin?" The girl next to me faced me. "It's an all guys school that we're intruding to use some of their classes. I hope I'm not in class 3-D they're always on the news for doing something bad!" All I could think was please put me into that class. "By the way I'm Victoria Lorae my dad is the owner of the school." She flipped her hair. "I'm…"

"Marie Verdano!" The loud mouth man yelled. "Here!" I shouted. "Your in Class 3-D." I bit my lip trying to hold back my smile. "Oooh that sucks." Victoria rolled her eyes. Great she's stuck up too. I walked over to the group of other girls who would be going to 3-D with me. "I'm so nervous those boys are like rabid dogs!" One girl said. "I know I wonder if they'll let us switch out." I looked at the girls. "Come on… How bad could it be?"

**Shin's POV**

I was resting my head on the palm of my hand looking out of the window. "WAH! Here they come!" Minami shouted. I yawned and laid my head on my desk. "Sawada aren't you excited?" Kuma asked. "Nope." I heard the door open and many footsteps walk in. "Hello girls!" Yankumi shouted. I still kept my head down. "Oh you're pretty!" I heard one of the guys say. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" He said soon after. I heard Yankumi gasp. "What's your name? I like your style!" Jeez Yankumi… "Marie Verdano…" I lifted my head to see the girl I had met just yesterday, standing there with a smirk on her face.


End file.
